1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for conveying corrugated, members, cut to predetermined lengths to have a predetermined number of crests, one by one in a direction perpendicular to the length of the corrugated members. In particular, the present invention relates to a conveying apparatus of corrugated members wherein the corrugated members can be stocked on the downstream side, i.e., the discharging side of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corrugated members having a predetermined length and a predetermined number of crests are used as corrugate fins for automobile radiators, automobile heaters, condensers in cooling apparatuses of automobiles, or other heat exchangers, or the like.
For example, in a radiator core assembly line, fins are discharged one by one from a fin forming apparatus, in which relatively weak corrugate fins having a predetermined number of crests are continuously made. The fins discharged from the fins forming apparatus are fed one by one into a core assembly apparatus by means of a fin feeding apparatus. Between the fin feeding apparatus and the fin forming apparatus is provided a fin conveying apparatus which conveys the fins one by one.
It should be noted that the time interval or timing at which the corrugate fins are discharged from the fin forming apparatus may vary in accordance with variations of the operational speed of the fin forming apparatus or the occasional need to remove defective fins from the fin forming apparatus. In addition, that time interval or the timing at which the fins are fed from the fin feeding apparatus to the core assembly apparatus may also vary in accordance with the operational speed of the core assembly apparatus or temporary interruption of the operation due to rearrangement of the core assembly apparatus. Under these circumstances, it is desired to temporary stock the fins in front of the fin feeding apparatus in order to ensure smooth feed of the fins into the fin feeding apparatus. In the case of a belt conveyer, which is usually used as the conveying means between the fin forming apparatus and the fin feeding apparatus, it is impossible to stock the corrugate fins in front of the fin feeding apparatus.
There is also known a fin conveying apparatus in which the fins are conveyed in the longitudinal direction of the fins along and on a chute having a guide passage by means of an air blow. In this known apparatus, it is necessary to provide a long space in the chute in order to stock the fins in front of the fin feeding apparatus. Furthermore, it is very difficult to feed stocked fins having different lengths one by one from the conveying apparatus into the feeding apparatus.